The Wolf Twins
by I'mAWolfGrrrr
Summary: Bella and Sam are twins from La Push who can turn to wolves cool, right? Not for them imagine being inside your brothers head all the time! Join Bella as she fights vampires and falls for the 3rd wolf to phase, even fate agrees with that! (Do you want to be a wolf or vampire in my story? If so read the story and author notes!)
1. Chapter 1: Woof

_**A/N okay first time story on here so be nice I was thinking about doing a twilight but Bella is from La Push, so instead of Leah being the first female wolf to phase its Bella instead. By the way Bella and Sam are twins, both 17, Charlie Uley's there dad and an elder and Grace Swan is their mother, Charlie's a tribel elder and chief, so he knows what to look for in the phasing process. On with the story….**_

URGGGGHH Brothers are stupid assholes! Me and Old Sammy-Boy (Well im older but whatever) got into another one our sibling rivalry spits over the T.V remote, that's what the 4th one in the past 3 hours? It wasn't always like this we used to get along but we've both just gone through a really stressful growth spurt, sorta weird since WE'RE 17 YEARS OLD!

"Sam _nobody _wants to watch The Avengers it sucks ass!" I shout.

Faintly in the background you can hear our father Charlie shout "LANGUAGE!". Sam laughs at that and it makes my anger surge even more, I start shaking, tremors going up and down my spine. Sam notices how angry I am and he starts shaking as well. All I see is red.

Suddenly a growl ripples through the room and father appears at the door, he takes one look and just says," Outside, NOW!" The authority in his tone is enough for us and we make a break for the back door, reaching it at the same time. We both growl at each other. Why the actual fuck are we growling? We push and shove each other until we are finally outside. I feel like im about to explode.

And that's excactly what I do, and it seems so does Sam but we don't go up in flames more fur! FUR what the fuck, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. Again I look at sam and he's not there, in his place is a huge, black wolf, the size of a horse. I turn my head to the back thinking I will see father, but nope I see the top of a wolfs ass; a white wolf.

_Well fuck_ I think to myself.

Then I see images of a gorgeous white wolf which looks like the one whose ass I just saw.

_OH MY JESUS CHRIST am I a fucking wolf? Shit this is fucking awesome! _Fuck that wasn't me that said that who was it? I try turning again to find dad and he sitting on the deck chair smiling proudly at me and Sam-wolf thingy. I try to ask him what's going on but it just comes out as a retarded bark sorta thing.

"Think of what it's like to be human!" I just think to myself _change back _then im standing there naked infront of my father and a wolf that's apparently my brother.


	2. Chapter 2: Oh god

_**A/N okay that other chapter wasn't as long as I hoped it would be but I promise they will gradually get longer and longer!**_

Sooo… here I am standing in front of my father and wolf-brother butt naked. Great! Just fucking great. What's next my whole love life gets taken away from me? If so I'd like a bit of notice please!

"You're fucking shitting me right? RIGHT?! OH MY GOD! The legends…. Protectors… the cold ones...wait." I was mumbling but I didn't really care! I just turned into a wolf for fucks sake, give me a minute.

"The family in Forks me and Sam walked into last week, the polite ones, urgh what was there name? The Collin's, The Clement's… Oh Oh the Cullen's. That's the cold ones right? The ones Great Great Grandpa Mason made the treaty with, the one where they ain't allowed to bite a human or come on our ground? That was a dumb move, should've just killed them there and then would've been much faster. Huh didn't think turning into a giant wolf would be this complicated." I turned and saw Sam was still a wolf. "Sam turn back to human!" I said but it felt like I was lying something on top of him, more telling him than asking him. There was a word floating in my head, I just couldn't grasp it. The Greek letter for a, afa alfa alpha that's it alpha! I must be the alpha. Sound!

"Got all that right Bells but how did you make Sam phase back?" Father asked, genuinely curious.

"Because I'm Alpha!" I said, he looked shock, to say the least," Well I was one of the two first to phase, if I remember the legend right, Great Great Grandpa Mason was Alpha, and I was first born, so I must be if I can order little Sammy around!" After saying that last one I gave Sam a wink, he just growled. "Sooo… what now?"

"Well we have got to tell billy and the other elders that you two _finally _phased! And-" I cut him off there.

"Wait what'd ya mean finally? You knew we were gonna explode into giant furry wolves and didn't bother telling us! If my child were to phase I'd tell them straight away!" there it was again that red vision anger, "Why didn't you tell us we were gonna have our lives taken away from us? I was planning on getting out of this shit hole of a reservation! College, vacations, living away, starting a business maybe! Now I can't even dream because you didn't tell me and get me used to it! Sam has a scholarship for fucks sake!" Sam growled from beside me, quite frankly I forgot he was stam=nding there, in agreement. I think he's in shock.

"Isabella Lexi Swan, you will stay on this reservation and you will protect our tribe from the cold ones. If not you are braking tribal laws and that could possibly lead to you being put in jail! Do you understand?" I nodded, what else could I possibly do?

"Will there be more. Like us?" Sam asked

"Yes, Paul Lahote, he should phase in the next couple days." Father says.

Oh shit Paul Lahote is our schools resident douche, jack-ass, fucktard. He's in all my classes at school, even registration. We've hated each other since we were in diapers, at least I'll be in charge of him, hmm I like the sound of that!

Just then we heard a heart wrenching howl went through the air, "Looks like he went early" Oh my god are we gonna have to go find him? "Bella, Sam go find him!" For fucks sake! I jamp up to go heading into the forest, and thought about the way my bones felt when I first phased, which felt like years ago, but in reality it was only 30 minutes ago, all bones breaking and shifting into a whole new structure. And with that I was a giant white wolf again. I started running with a jet black Sam-wolf flanking my left. I noticed some thoughts that ain't mine. Half of them were "what the fuck"s and "for fucks sakes" , the other half were going over all the legends. There's 3 of us phased and 3 different minds, I guess we share a pack mind, huh cool! Oh god I'll be in Sam's mind and I'll get a free pass to a Emily and Sam fucking porn movie! Urg I already have to hear it a night. No thank you!

Back to finding Paul. It's easy to find him with this super-sonic hearing and sight I could see flecks of grey darting through the trees, "Must be him!" I thought to myself.

_Well no shit Sherlock how many other horse sized wolves have you met? Not many from where I'm standing!_

_Shut it Sam and keep an eye on where hes heading incase he gets away from me!_

_Yes boss_

_Fuck you!_

I start nearing him and he is a gorgeous grey wolf with: 2 black paws, 1 white and the last an odd gold colour. I look down at my feet, or well paws, and see that I have one to on my left paw too. Next I look at Sam's he doesn't he's just plain. Huh I always was the plain one in the family, well that's all gonna change. If we are gonna be protectors then we are gonna be equals.

By now I was just at Paul's tail and nipped at it. As soon as I laid my teeth on him he whipped around and the second our eyes met the cables that were linking be to the earth were cut and now the only thing that mattered Is Paul. What the fuck?!

_Paul you need to calm down please, it won't help anyone having you running haywire around the rez, you're a wolf and all the legends are true. We protect the tribe from the cold ones, vampires. Don't think that we didn't bother to warn you, we only found out about half an hour before you phased. We were protesting to be able to tell people who were showing signs of phasing. I am Bella, your Alpha. Sam over there I guess is my Beta, that makes you my Delt._

_Shit I'm a wolf?_

_Sure am. Now follow us would ya!_

I led him back to ours, and told him to phase but away from us in this weird Alpha command thing I phased and ran in to grab some close, after I grabbed some cloths for Paul and Sam I went to get changed, but when I went to put my underwear on my bra snapped in half cause my boobs were too big, and to top it all off my pants look like a thong cause my ass is too big!

_**A/N okay so how am I doing to rushed? To slow? This is a much longer chapter, you got a look into what Bella feels about it and what she feels about Paul being thrown in. and by the way thanks for the reviews. I was thinking of adding in another wolf soon, and would like one of yous to be it just review or P.M me these answers:**_

**Gender:**

**Age(doesn't need to be correct, just the age you would want to phase at):**

**Name(doesn't have to be correct):**

**Hair colour:**

**Eye colour:**

**Skin colour:**

**Clothing style:**

**Attitude:**

**Colour of your wolf:**

**And finally who you would want your imprint to be(can be a pack member or give me the same details as above for them):**


	3. Chapter 3: I just want to sleep!

_**A/N okay guys I need some male wolves! Okay females are underestimated but all these females are going to run the pack (hmmm, doesn't sound too bad really) but I'm running out of imprints! But guys I really like having you guy participate! I have written the character profiles are written up ask me if you want to read yours! (Only people who have answered the questions in the last author note in either a P.M or Review will have one!) So…. On with this story!**_

My ass is too big and so are my boobs! Guess I'll go shopping, yay! Shopping! Maybe I'll get Leah to come with me?

I grab a huge T-shirt of Sam's and a pair of swim shorts, I ain't going swimming, but they are sooooo comfy! Don't judge me! After I'm dressed I grab some clothes for Sam and Paul and jog outside with them.

When I get outside I'm shocked to say the least, Sam and Paul are sitting on the decking NAKED, okay, Sam ain't that bad, but PAUL oh my god he is huge and I don't mean height (if you know what I mean! ;) ) I throw the clothes at them and ran, not before sneaking one last glace at Paul.

Another howl went through the air this one almost exactly like Paul's. Wait howl, again?

"Oh for fucks sake I just got dressed! And now you want me to go run after yet _another _over-sized puppy? Why _thank you_ Taha Aki! Oh the joys!" I heard to snickers from behind me and turned to glare at my Beta and Delta, only to yet again see them naked. I'm gonna have to get used to this!

As soon as I phased I was in alpha mode, I found the newly phased and did the same thing as we did to Paul, apparently his name was Jared, he was 16 and is still in high-school, Paul knew him apparently.

XXTime LAPSE 3am in the morningXX

Ok our pack has doubled since me and Sam phased this afternoon, 12 O'clock to be precise, I wake up at 5 in the morning to go for a run and get ready for school. I haven't slept for 22 hours, I have phased into a huge-ass-wolf, I watched my brother turn into a wolf, and saw my brother and the guy I hate naked TWICE, I chased the guy I hate as a wolf, made a weird connection to this guy (still don't know what that's about), and chased another damned wolf, and said wolf decided not to phase back until 2 am and finally when we got back father told me I had to patrol the La Push border for a really sweet smell until 8am in the morning that will be 27 hours without sleep so if another wolf decided to phase tonight, _or well morning now _I thought to myself, then I am going to flip!

As if the gods hate me, another howl sounded through the air, oh my god did the put the vampire stench into our food? _Dumb-ass you can't eat smells _oh god this is what happens when you stay up so late! Oh well here I come wolfie number, what is it now, 5?

**Narrators' POV**

Helen and Caroline the MacDonald twins were opposites but best friends, Helen had; short brown hair, odd but beautiful purple eyes that are much more feline than Caroline's wolf like ones, and tanned skin. She loves punk clothing. Although she can be so angry at times, she has a heart of gold, well unless you get on her bad side then she'll knock you shit-less.

Caroline on the other-hand has; long brown hair with lighter and darker streaks, her eyes a few shades lighter than Helen's but still as mysterious, she is also tanned, but that's where the similarities stop. Caroline prefers comfy and casual clothes, her attitude bring sunshine to a room and if somebody annoys her, hell she'll just laugh along too! She is laid back and loves to have a laugh.

Caroline and Helen love each other but fight like cat and dog, they say that all the time but don't know how close they really are to the truth. Their best friends are two boys named Jacob Black and Embry Call; all four are 19 years old. They are always together; if you see one the other three won't be far behind! Both girls really care about justice and about people being treated equally, if a male is allowed to do something then so should a female! Now back to the newly phased…

**Caroline's POV**

What in the freaking hell? Why do I have paws? Oh my god this is hilarious! Haha did I just turn into a dog? Pfft sheesh least I wasn't a cat, urg hate the creatures. I wonder if I howl will it sound like a real wolf? Oh I'm gonna try! "Ahhhhoooooowww!" oh my god it worked! This is so cool, I can't wait to tell Em and Jake!

_Sorry kid ya can't tell anyone!_

_Who was that?_

_I'm Bella… _Bella, my Alpha goes on to tell me the tribal legends of our tribe then tells me they are true, we are the protectors against the cold ones, and I can't tell anyone, I'm not even allowed near anyone for a while. What am I going to tell Embry? And Jake of course. I'm not even allowed to tell Helen. I let out a soft whimper at the mention of my sister, my twin, my best friend.

Bella takes me back to her house and shows me where I can sleep for the next couple of days, hope I'll at least get the phasing under control sooner rather than later, I already miss my sister.

I fall asleep thinking of what it will be like to be a wolf.

**Bella's POV**

I show Caroline to the last spare room left in our house, Paul and Jared have the other two. And knock on Sam's door to let him know it's his turn. When I arrive to my own room I open the door and go to my PJ drawer to get changed.

I hear another heart beat closer than one should be and whip around to see Paul sitting on my bed. He just looks at me and says, "We need to talk." But I don't want to talk.

I sit next to him, grab his neck and kiss him with all the passion I can muster. What surprises me most is that he kisses back. When we come up for breath which must have been at least 10 minutes later, he starts kissing my neck and whispers, "I didn't want to talk either."

Then after another heated make-out session, we fall asleep in each other's arms, thinking of what tomorrow brings.

That's when we hear the howl…

_**A/N okay guys what d'ya think that's one of you guys in there and a mention of another. Again am I rushing it? **_

_**Do you think it's another wolf phased? Or has Sam found something? Maybe it's something completely different? Keep posting reviews guys, and remember gentlemen I want a couple more boys! The other girls who send me you profile thingys, you will be included in the next couple chapters!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Unfair

_**A/N Hey guys! I just re-read the first few chapters and saw lots of mistakes that I missed when I proof read it, I'm gonna write this chapter then sort out the other ones before I write Chapter 5. Keep reviewing; I still need more male wolves. Somebody could even just make one up if they wanted.**_

"I bet ya it's another one! I just got comfy! I swear I'm gonna murder those damned Cullen's!" Well I think we all agree with you there Paul. We did just get comfy. Well I got as comfy as I could, as I was lying on top of him.

"I'm with you on that one bud!" I replied to him. He looked at me expectantly. "What did I do now?" Raising my hands in an exasperate gesture.

Grabbing me by the waist he pulled me closer and kiss me lightly on the top of my head, "I'd much rather you call me babe, how's that sound?" WOW he is a terrible flirt!

"We ain't going out yet tiger!" Even saying it made me feel bad, like I was letting him down or something; what the fuck?

A sudden new light shone in his eyes, "Isabella Lexi Uley, will you do me, Paul Sebastian Lahote, the honour of being my girlfriend?" He seemed so genuine, but running on years of knowing (and hating, might I add) he really wants this; who am I to deny him.

I shake my head no then look him in the eye and exclaimed, "Don't be a stupid ass-hole, of course I will!"

Then, somehow we managed to make it outside; after one of the most heated make-out sessions of a life-time. But we kept sneaking glances at each other, and before we knew it we were out on the grass kissing again. His talented tongue dancing with mine; fighting for dominance, he won. We kept that up until we heard a throat being cleared from behind us, oh shit.

We jump up and turn around to face….*insert DUN DUN DUNNNN! Here* my father, Sam, Jared (Who was laughing his ass off), Caroline and another girl. Wait who the fucks that? "What? We were having a moment! This better be important!" I was livid by now.

"Well we thought you might want to meet your knew packmate, this is Cars twin, Helen. And you and Paul cannot date! I forbid it." He did not. No. Nuh-uh. Nope. Not a chance.

"WHAT! NO I'VE LIKED HER SINCE WE WERE FIVE! SINCE I CUT OFF HER PONYTAIL AND SHE JUST SAID 'SORRY' LIKE SHE DID SOMETHING WRONG! I JUST GOT HER AND I SURE AS HELL AINT GIVING HER UP YET!" Then he turned to me, "And you're okay right, sorry if I scared you!"

I was about to answer, but father beat me to it, "I have more to tell you guys about being a wolf, there's this thing called imprinting, a wolf does it when it first makes eye contact with its soul mate after it phases. It used to be rare but every wolf in the previous 4 packs have all imprinted, so you all most likely will."

"Wait what's it like to imprint?" I asked, maybe that's the bond, I hope…

"It's like everything that hold you to the earth is switched to her, or in half your cases him, and she's the only thing you see, other than vampires. The Alphas imprint is usually strong and can take care of things on their own, your bond, Bella, with your imprint will most likely be the strongest. Alphas imprints usually are, but yours, yours will most likely be a pack member and that will make it twice as strong. I'm sorry but you's can't date."

By the end of that I was smiling like an idiot, I looked up at Paul and so was he. "What's got you two so happy, you were just told you can't go out yet here you are smiling like you've won the lottery?"

"We imprinted on each other!" We exclaimed at the same time.

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me! Tell us!" Sam shouted, he always hate being out of the loop of things.

"We didn't know, plus I just thought it was a pack thing, now if you'll excuse us we have things to do!" I replied.

"Or in other words make-out in _private!_" Paul though, no need to tell them I'll just Alpha command them not to, mwahahahaha I'm evil!

"Nobody disturb us!" I say in my Alpha tone.

"Yes boss." They all say at the same time, urgggg! I wish they'd stop that!

_**XXTime Lapse to 3 days laterXX**_

These past few days have been really quite, but even still I have a bad gut feeling, I don't know if it's good or bad feeling but it's most likely bad, knowing my recent luck. Me and Paul have decided to share a bed to make room for Helen. Father owns a construction company, so hes going to build a huge house with 18 rooms and 12 bathrooms, just for our pack because he believes that this pack is going to be huge compared to all the other ones. Well we did have 6 wolves phase in the space of 24 hours. Leah, Seth and Katie Clearwater look close to phasing; their mother Sue Clearwater is on the council so I'm going to ask to warn them about it all together before, so we don't have to chase them all around the place like we did with Paul, Jared, Caroline and Sam, Jared and Caroline chased Helen. I think they'll understand because of that reason and also Seth is only 16 and Katie: 14. It's only fair although Jared is only 16 he phased before we even knew what hit us. I can't wait for Leah to phase, she's Me, Sam and Paul's age so me and her have been best friends since we were in diapers. I've always thought Leah wasn't straight because whenever I talked about how fit a boy I'd passed in the street was, she just nodded. If she is I really hope she doesn't imprint on a boy, I think that wouldn't be fair on her.

**Leah's POV**

Okay why isn't Bella answering my calls, I know she's getting them because I just saw her decline one in her backyard; we live next door. I've known I was gay for a while, I have a major crush on Bella, I have for as long as I can remember, but considering that her and Paul fucking Lahote aren't being so private with their relationship, I guess I have no chance. What happened to her and Paul hating each other? I always thought Paul had a bit of a crush on her; I never thought she felt the same though. Now whenever you see them the way they look at each other makes me want to hurl, the amount of love and passion in their eyes. Urg it's disgusting, they could at least stick to a no PDA rule in public.

I usually talk to Katherine about this, she is the only one who knows I'm gay, and it's nice to be able to talk to someone. But she doesn't shut up about Quil Ateara, I swear if I see the boy then he better run!

I decide to go over and see Bella, to see what the crack is. I pull on my grey Nike Blazer Lows on and head out; I walk round instead of jumping the fence like I usually do. When I arrive, a horrific site is before me; Bella and Paul sucking face.

"Are you too done trying to swallow each other?" I ask, scaring the living shit out of them. Paul turns and glares at me; Bella on the other hand looks sympathetically at me. Wait does she know? Oh my god doe's she?

"Leah I'm sorry but you can't be here." What, why is she saying this, I thought she was my friend. "I wouldn't do this is I didn't have to Leah, but really, you have to go!"

"What the fuck do you mean I have to go, I haven't spoken to you in about 5 days I've tried calling you, and don't bother saying you haven't got them; I saw you decline one in your garden. I just want to know why I can't be here, please just tell me and I'll leave. Please!" I was begging now.

She looked remorseful, well at least she still had a bit of respect for me, that'll be gone soon I bet. "I can't tell you, I'm not allowed." WHAT!

"What are you pregnant? Did he tell you not to say anything?" I said jerking my head in Paul's general direction. "What happened to the rebellious 'nobody can tell me what to do Bella'? Are you still in there? Have you started a gang? If so I don't want my brother or sister anywhere near you!" I started shouting, and Paul pulled Bella into his side, what's he trying to do protect her? Did he even notice the muscle on the girl? Because I certainly did.

"Leave!" Paul shouted then growled at me, he fucking growled. It was a real animalistic growl, like a proper 'GRRRRR!' sorta growl. I spun round on my heals and left.

Not before hearing a howl coming from the woods.

_**A/N okay guys another chapter up. I need some people to be vampires now, they have gifts. Again like last time answer these questions, and since all the characters in the coven are made up you need to fill in another lot of answers for your mate.**_

_**Name: **_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age of which you were changed:**_

_**Age you are since you've been changed:**_

_**Hair:**_

_**Eyes (To go with your gift)**_

_**Skin (Most will be pale):**_

_**Attitude: **_

_**Clothing style:**_

_**And finally your gift (please make it as detailed as possible):**_

_**And who ever enters must have another one for their mate! I can't stress as much as this YOU NEED ONE FOR YOUR MATE! **_

_**Okay bye my lovelys! **_


	5. Chapter 5: Eventful

_**A/N okay so I was ill and off school so I'm sooooo bored. If you've read the past couple author notes then you'll know I'm still looking for vampires and wolves. The wolf questions are in chapter 2 and the vamps questions are chapter 4. Okay this chapter you meet a few of the vamps, just the ones that im making up. Love yas.**_

_**Bellas POV**_

Okay this howl better not be another newly phased saying 'oh my god I have paws' or I will turn murderous. Me and Paul just had very traumatic experience with who I guess is now my ex-best friend, guess I won't get that shopping trip after all.

We both phased and were pleased to hear it wasn't another wolf, it was just vampires. WAIT, VAMPIRES! _Sam what do they want? Why are you talking to them? Don't talk! No Sam stop! Sam! Jesus do I have to alpha command you or something?!_

_Bellsy he in human form he can't hear you._

_Oh yeah haha sorry Paul_

_Stop apologising_

_Whatever, stay phased, I'm Alpha they'll want to talk to me._

_Okay be safe._

And with that I was off all fours and putting my clothes back on. I walked into the clearing where Sam was talking to the vamps. "Sam, what'd d'they want?" He looked at me and was about to talk, when a tiny male with blonde hair and dressed in green spoke, "We can hear you know?"

"Well I was talking to my Beta, ya lil leprechaun." I replied okay I still don't know why we are talking and not fighting, actually I think it might be because there's about 26 of them and 3 of us.

Another one, a female with bright blue hair spoke in a girlier tone than imagined, "that would make you Alpha and females can't be Alphas!"

"You just watch me! Now what are you doing on our land?" I started, "Only Cullen's are allowed anywhere near here, others we have permission to kill, so friend or foe?"

The leprechaun thought best to say, "We're friends with said Cullen's, one of our members back at our house in Forks is a direct descendant of Alice Cullen, she is her great neice, her name is Bree Tanner."

"Okay, Okay we didn't ask for any back-story's, but how many of you are there exactly?" Sam asked, I guess he sensed my irritation.

"Last time I counted there was 128 but another coven joined us of about 13 so about 141." The lep said.

"141! YOUR GONNA MAKE THE PACK 4 TIMES AS BIG AS THE LARGEST THERES BEEN BEFORE!" 141 THAT'S MENTAL! We need to get rid of them. "How long are you staying and what is your diet?" I asked sternly, I could've told what their diet was from their eyes but each individual had a totally different pair; 1 I think I could see a clock ticking and in another the irises were shaped as hearts and tinted pink.

"We drink animal blood, like the Cullen's, and we plan to stay as long as possible! If that's alright with the Cullen's we live next door in the 12 story mansion you see!"

"You being here is making innocent kids turn into oversized wolves, I hope you know that." And with that I left with a whip of my hair.

When we phased back wolf we heard Paul mentally talking to two other wolves, newbies I guess. I search their memories for their names… oh no… their too young… Leah's gonna hate me!

Little Katherine and Seth Clearwater have phased I at least thought they had time, time to grow up, have a life before being dragged into this cursed life with the rest of us. Damn the stupid Cullen's and damn that new coven! What were they thinking bringing 141 vampires anywhere near where werewolves, their natural enemy sprout fur whenever their near! Urg I hate them!

Katie, Seth sorry I can't be here I have to run, I'm so sorry this has happened to you, I'll probably see you when I get back and with that I left and ran just me running, my thoughts ran nto each other and I didn't even try to sort them out, I just ran.

Just keep running, running, running. Just keep running. Don't stop. Can't stop. Run! That's all I could make out of my jumbled thoughts but running was my favourite thing to do even before my life was practically dedicated to running; running and chasing; running and chasing vampires. No children should have that fate so young. I don't even think the rest of us should have it. But as Alpha I am going to go to the new university starting in Forks next year and get a good paying job with short hours, I'll take most the youngsters shifts. Nobody can tell me otherwise.

I realised I had run all the way to the Canadian border in the space of twenty minutes, wow, I head back at a slightly faster run, trying to take my mind off things, and the main reason: to showoff to Paul that I'm faster, he still doesn't believe me!

When I get home Paul is sitting on the porch steps waiting with a worried look on his face, "Baby? What's wrong? Is it the pups?"

He shook his head at everyone, "N-no i-i-i-"

"Spit it out then!"

"I-it's Leah, she saw them go into th-he woods, so she followed them, an-and she got too close to Seth a-a-and Bell its r-real bad." I was full out sobbing now.

Once I calmed down a little I looked up and asked, "Where is she, I need to see her!"

"Bell, she's in a co-coma, they d-don't know when she's gonna wake u-up!" he told me, "Bu-but she's at Forks hospital, Seth and Katie haven't left there yet, me and Jared are going to take over their shifts, Seth, the poor boy is traumatised, he hates himself for it."

"Come on we're running there!" I dragged him to the woods and pushed him in the opposite direction so he could phase, I don't think I can do this on my own, I need him with me.

When we arrived I asked the receptionist where she was, she accompanied us to the room but told us to enter quietly. I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Leah was lying in a hospital bed tubes hanging in every direction, criss-crossing over each other, some connected to each other, then ending attached to Leah's arms, legs, head, chest, everywhere. A sob ripped through me when I saw the 4 crimson claw marks down her chest.

"It's my fault Paul I should have told her, I should have told all of them before we asked this wouldn't have happened. I wish she'd phased first, I don't wish this curse on anyone, but she at least wouldn't have had to lose her brother and sister." Just then the door opened and Seth and Katie came in. I rushed over to them, "I'm so sorry guys!" I hugged them a bit too tight, oh well. Seth and Katie; I've known them their whole lives, when they were little they used to drive me and Leah mad with all their pranks and practical jokes.

"Thanks Bea, but I was wondering, how long will it be before she phases, I hate seeing her like this!" Katie asked, her and Leah have always been close.

"I don't know Katie, most phase with somebody else like me and Sam, Paul and Jared, Caroline and Helen and you and Seth, so I have a feeling that when somebody else phases then so will she. I think Jacob Black and Embry Call are going to phase together so that leaves Quil Ateara, Alexis Links and Krista Short, that's the only people left. We should be getting going guys, did you tell your mother about your phase?" I asked.

"No we didn't think we were allowed, but should we?"

"No we will stop into the council building on our way home, you two stay with Lee." I stated softly "We will get your shifts covered, don't worry."

_**XXTime Lapse 2 weeks later!XX **_

These past few weeks have been hell. About 8 other kids look close to phasing so we each have one to follow around when we ain't at school or patrolling. The 8 kids are Jacob Black, Embry Call, Alexis Links, Krista Short, Collin and Brady Lightwood, Buster Uley (Me and Sam's cousin) and Riley Cooper.

Since Quil's signs have dramatically stopped, I believe that my theory that Quil and Leah are going to phase together is true, Leah's still in a coma, although she woke up her wounds were still too severe the doctors put her into a medically induced coma, they are waking her up next week.

Me and Paul have been practically inseparable lately; we have patrols together, we have to follow around Collin and Brady and since they are twins they are together most the time, and we are still in school so all our classes are together. We still haven't said the 'L' word yet, I still think it's too soon.

It is currently 12 in the afternoon and we are standing in the site of the huge house father is building in the middle of the woods. Since father owns one of the biggest construction companies in the state he already has it 3 quarters finished, if he keeps going at this rate we will all be in and settled before school ends for summer, which is 2 weeks, 3 days, 3 hours, 20 minutes and 15 seconds. Yes I am counting.

It has been decided that Paul and I will share a room because when everyone else phases, adding on Quil and Leah then we won't have any space for if a lone wolf decides to phase, I think we will put a couple sets of bunk beds in the spare room just in case.

Just as I was about to leave my phone starts playing 'Riptide' by Vance Joy, I answer it and it's a really frantic Seth shouting into the phone

"Bea come! Quick it's Leah, she's waking up!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N okay keep the characters coming but could all the gifts be slightly less huge? Just a small gift or two, no copy-cats or anything I have one for that. Okay last chapter Leah had just woken up I was thinking she is going to phase in the next chapter if my fingers don't decide to make her pahse in this one but oh well the finger want what the fingers want! **_

_**And I have Paul here to do the disclaimer!**_

_**Paul: I wish this awesome, lovable, amazing person owned me but sadly she doesn't, a woman called Stephanie Meyer does, I still don't understand why Bella was put with Edward and not me or Alec of the volturi, just saying!**_

_**Okay thanks for that Paul.**_

_**Bella's POV**_

Rushed to the hospital to apologise to Leah, she deserves at least that after what I've done, dragging Paul behind me.

_**Leah's POV (2 hours before)**_

I wake up to a numb dull pain in my chest, but I'm not where I was the last time I woke up, I look around. The woods? Huh how'd I get here?

"Leah you must listen and listen closely, do you understand?" I nod my head to the strange voice, can they even see me?

"You are going to become a protector of your tribe and you must keep it secret, tell nobody. Your brother and sister are already apart of the pack lead by the first female to ever phase in history Isabella Lexi Uley, she is a great warrior and is the lead in dozens of legends, she is also the first in the Pack to imprint, which is very rare considering she was born Alpha, Alphas are usually the last to imprint. But Leah I ask you one thing, you have to warn the others, the pack will be 3 times the size they suspect the pack will consist of around 60 wolves and they must be prepared, you must prepare them Leah, you and only you can warn the pack of this shocking news! Good luck, I will guide you through this."

And with that I woke up. What the actual hell?

_**Bella's POV**_

We reached the hospital in 2 minutes flat, new record, I asked and we are allowed to tell Leah. But we can't do it in the hospital, CCTV and all. We've been here so many times we just shout 'Hey Martha' when we go past the reception. We arrive outside Leah's door and open it. Leah is sitting looking around the room. "Leah!"

Finally she spots me and starts to smile, I smile back, but then she spots Paul and that smile turns to a look of disgust. "What's _he _doing here?" she sneered.

"I asked him to come with me." Why is she being so mean to my Paul? "Leah when are you getting out?"

"3 O'clock today so in a couple hours, why'd _you _want to know?" ouch.

I decide to just outright tell her, "Wehavesomethingrellyimportanttotellyoubutwecan'ttellyouhere!" I said, all in one breath; I don't even think she heard me. **(By the way it says we have something really important to tell you but we can't tell you here! Xx) **What the hell she didn't even go off on me she just nodded her head after a look of recognition crossed her face, wait but she said she didn't remember anything from the accident? Did she lie? Has she remembered something?

"We shall meet you back here at 3 to pick you up Leah, then drags me out the door.

I pull back and shout to Leah, "Oh, and good morning sunshine!" I add, it's been our thing since we were little, we used to shout it to each other from our bedroom windows since they are right across from each other. I hope she takes this as an apology, and by the way her face brightened up I can tell she did!

_**A/N okay, a really short chapter here but I wanted to keep them telling Leah to the next chapter and have a whole chapter for that. Please if you have any questions just ask I'm getting bored of reviews just saying 'love this story' or 'keep writing' no offence guys! And I was thinking of doing another story where Bella isn't human when she met the Cullen's OR she is part of the Volturi, I'm leaning towards the latter I don't like Edward's sparkly ass. I promise to update a bigger chapter if you lot give me something exiting to do other than the story, ideas for another story or questions or ideas on what to put in the vampire and wolf index's I'm planning on doing i.e powers, looks, names lots and lots of names, even just storylines for some of them! Just please Scotland is the most boring place EVER!**_


	7. AN

_**A/N Okay guys I have now got word on my new laptop and transferred all my other documents, so I should be able to update more often now! **_

_**And can somebody tell me some good Bella/wolfpack, Bella/Volturi, Bella/OC or Bella/Emmett stories that are over 40,000 words. I'm sitting with family and sooooooo bored so getsome to me ASAP please! Thanks guys sorry if you thought this was an update.**_


	8. Chapter 7: Imprints and pissed Alpha's

_**A/N okay Broncogirl99 you said you could help, I need help, allow your please in desperate need of your assistance, thanks. Right enough from me, laters!**_

**Niall's POV**

As we walk back to the house- or, well mansion- I go over the conversation we just had with the puppies. She called me a _leprechaun_ for crying out loud, well everyone else does but the over grown house dog doesn't have that right.

Libby, my blue haired mate, irritated the pup by saying that females can't lead, well we all thought that females couldn't shift at all but apparently we were wrong. A few of our newest coven members said that they had a theory that the legends they researched when they were human were coming true, ones where females are just as, well how'd you put it, _wolf-y_ as males and the first ever female phaser will lead the pack to a great future by bringing two enemies together. The group that believe this is the 3 that came just before the 13 that were mentioned earlier, their names being Zozo and Jen (A mated pair) and Zozo's biological sister Lilly.

**Jen's PoV**

Me, my mate Zozo and her sister Lilly were all hanging out in the games room when I hear a loud howl coming from outside, then following that howl came what sounded like 8 dogs barking.

I look out the games room window to see a silver wolf and pure white one, each with a golden paw running side by side. There was also a black wolf flanking the white one, a slender grey on behind him, this one looking more like a female than a male _**(Yeah I really couldn't be bothered writing Leah phasing so she has now officially phased!). **_There was also a sandy coloured one, a brown and white patchy coloured one and a tan one with black, white and brown fur then finally a brown one with white paws. Then walking behind them all was a human male and one of the wolves but in human form walking behind them. The legends I have been researching are obviously true because the Alpha is obviously a female and it looks like the pack follow her and respect her.

Apparently Niall's meeting didn't go so well last week because he came back and said that the Alpha got pissed at Libby- doesn't surprise me Libby's a bitch- and stormed off after they told her that the coven we have created has so many members. She growled out something about innocent kids, is it really true that we vampires cause the change or is it upcoming dangers? I intend to find out.

**Leah's PoV**

After Bella explained why she couldn't talk to me I understood, it was the council's fault she tried to tell us but the councils gag order prevented her from doing it, I phased a few days after, me and my mother got into an argument about exactly that topic. Mum's kitchen is still getting fixed; I sort of wrecked the place…

Bella is an excellent leader like the dude in my head said she was, she doesn't take any bullshit from the pack, and still managing to get everything done.

We –the pack and me- went on a joy run yesterday and I had some creepy feeling somebody was watching us. I'm brought out of my thoughts by a howl in the distance, my guess 3rd beach. That howl is then followed by a few others. I jump off my bed and head to the woods outside my house to phase, when I see Bells running over to mine with a panicked look on her face, "Bella!" I shout, "What's happened?" she sees me and relaxes slightly.

She frantically runs over grabs me by the hand and runs into the woods, "Lea- Sam, Paul and Jared took the rest of the pack to help collect the extra bricks father needs to make the house bigger and it's just you and me and Jacob and Embry and Quil and Alexis and Krista all just phased and they are all panicking and it just hurts to be phased and it is just so annoying and we need to get to third beach without phasing because if we do phase I'm gonna go nuts. And we need to go like now!" How does this girl have so much breath?

"Right quick lets run through this forest is the fastest way!" I say dragging her behind me. After she is over her shock she runs and is soon in front of me, damn she's fast!

We reach the beach in record time and thankfully enough there is no screaming humans so I guess no one saw them. The second thing I notice is the 5 wolves at the edge of the beach. One a reddish/brown colour, another with chocolate brown fur, the next with grey fur and black spots- this one slimmer than the rest, he looks like he was built for running- the second last one has light and dark brown fur and finally a gorgeous dark red wolf stand tall and proud near the back, I lock eyes with her and everything changes, Seth, Katherine, mum, the pack they are all moved to second place, this wolf is the only thing that matter. I did it, I finally imprinted.

I turn to see Bella doing her happy dance, I look at her quizzically and she quickly switches to Alpha mode, retelling the legends and the over used speech about us being protectors. Once that's settled we tell them to follow us to the pack hut as we've been calling it.

When we get there the tell-tale rumble of Sam's truck announces that the rest of the pack are back.

Bella seems to notice because she turns to glare at the pack getting out, mainly Sam, he looks confused at first then sees the 5 wolves behind us and looks nervous, as do the rest of the pack. Except Paul he just walks up kisses Bella and says he needs a shower, he then proceeds to leave after shouting a good luck to the rest of the pack who take in Bella's pissed face and look like they are about to piss themselves.

They should, this _is Bella _we are talking about, and she's damn scary when she wants to be.

_**A/N I'm mean I'm sorry but I bet you weren't expecting a vamp's PoV. If you have any stories like this message me and I will put them in my community. And how to do think Bella should punish the Pack? P.M me ideas! And keep reviewing! Love you guys! 3**_


	9. Chapter 8: I can't even

_**A/N You guys are awesome! Keep being awesome and I'll keep updating! Deal? Deal. Okay? Okay. Love ya's! By the way thought I'd try writing this chapter like this, just a bit of practise for a story I might write.**_

**Katherine's Diary**

Dear diary,

I have seemed to just abandon you after I phased haven't I? Well there's no point in writing the boring stuff that's happened lets skip to the good stuff shall we?

Well, Lea has finally phased, it has had a huge impact on the pack, Bella got her shopping trip she's wanted for as long as I've been phased and Paul gets more attention because Bella isn't always worrying about Leah. They really would make great parents, the way they handle the pack is astonishing!

The only negative thing that has happened was Bella's punishment for us not being there for Jacob, Quil, Embry, Quil, Krista, Quil, Alexis and did I mention Quil? No I don't think so, I'll say it again QUIL! I imprinted on him! Oh and… Leah imprinted too! On a really nice girl called Krista, well okay Krista isn't really _nice_, per say. But I can read people pretty well and I can tell she has had a troubled past and just needs someone there for her.

There have been other imprints in the pack as well, like Jacob and Helen and Embry and Caroline. Poor Sethy is feeling pretty left out, both his sisters have imprinted and he is the only Clearwater left.

Sam is also putting a downer on the pack, he didn't imprint on his long term girlfriend Emily but on her cousin… who's a boy… and 3 years old! The pack has had a good laugh at this, Emily brought the boy round to Bella's for Bella to babysit so her and Sam could go on a date, but once Sam's eyes landed on little Max, he cancelled the date and followed the 3 year old around all day. He then broke up with Emily that night saying it just wasn't working; pfft he was just in love with a three year old. Bella isn't letting that one go lightly, it's not even dumping Emily that's got him down in the dumps it's because he feels lust toward a toddler, and he feels perverted. Well it sorta is…

Okay that's about it from me, laters.

**Bella's PoV**

Hahaha still can't get over Sam's imprint poor little Max Logan Johnston will have a mountain man following him around for the rest of his life. (Imagine laughing emoji here). Me and Paul are still going strong, we did _it _a few weeks ago, that night the both of us were staying at the pack house on our own because it was only just finished and we had already moved our stuff in.

I've been feeling pretty jumpy lately it's weird, I must be getting my period soon, when is it even due? The 13th of each month, what's the date?

Ahhh _shit!_ It's the 30th… ah shit, shit, shitty shit shit. What am I gonna do, how the fuck is this going to work? Fuck how could we be so stupid? I need to tell Paul.

I grab my phone and press 3 on speed dial, hoping he will pick up. And he does on the 2nd ring.

_Hello?_

"_Hey Paul, it's me… are you busy?"_

_No, do you need something? Do you wanna do something?_

"_No Paul I need to tell you something and it's important, like really important. _

_I will be there in five._

I need to do a test to be sure so I go through to the bathroom and grab one that father _insisted _we have just in case. I piss on the stick thing and wait the minute and a half for it to work.

I look at the test and see that it has two lines, I check the box and it sure enough says it, I'm pregnant, after about a minute of that sinking in I hear a knocking on the door. (I'm at my father's house) "Come in!" I shout trying to keep the tears in.

Paul runs up the stairs obviously feeling my emotions through the imprint bond, "Bea! What's wrong? Who hurt you?" he starts panicking then looks down at my lap, that's when the evil stray tear stained my face. He picks it up and looks at me shocked. His face changes quickly to a face of disgust and he throws the stick at me and leaves, slamming the door on his way out.

He left. I needed him and he left. My imprint rejected me. The statement hit me like a ton of bricks. I fell to the floor in pain.

**(Really Short) Paul PoV**

I don't want the fucking baby!

_**(Told ya it was short)**_** Bella's PoV**

A lethal pain hits me right in my abdomen, and blood makes its way down my thigh, my last thought before I black out is _That DICK killed MY baby._

Then everything fades out.

_**A/N I was crying writing this chapter and I didn't like the diary thing so I stopped. I'm still crying. I am listening to breakup songs so this chapter sorta wrote its self. *sniff, sniff* Bye babys. LY's xx**_


	10. Chapter 9: The Ass

_**A/N remember each member of the pack has a unique bond with another wolf, keep that in mind.**_

**Paul (The Asshole's) Pov**

After finding out about Isabella's current condition, I ran out the door and slammed it, and the bitch had the nerve to even look sad that I was leaving. Not only that but I bet this was her plan all along, rope me in, get herself knocked up and then leave me. That's why she wanted me to come round, so she could break up with me and leave me like everyone else has but this time I would have to look after a baby. A sharp pain hit my abdomen causing me to hunch over in surprise.

My mother, she left when I was 5 to go off with her little boy and since my father was never around, I was left to the shitty little foster agency in La Push, never staying in one house for more than a month, and they all ditched me too.

My father up and left when he found out about me… oh _shit!_

That is what I just did, Bella wasn't crying to break up with me, she was crying because she thought I wouldn't want her after I found out. I do want you Bella. I really do.

I run back to see Bella unconscious on the floor clutching her stomach… oh no… what have I done?

**Bella's PoV**

I woke up suddenly, noticing that no pain was coming from my lower stomach anymore, is my baby okay did he survive? If it does I think it's a boy. As if reading my thoughts, Sue came in (she's the pack doctor since our high temperature prevent us of going into the hospitals, Sues an elder so she knows.) "Bella, Paul informed me that you were pregnant, I am pleased to tell you that the baby did indeed survive, or should I say _babies!_ Yes twins and it appears that since your female and a wolf it speeds up the process, so you are about 21 weeks. Over half way! Do you want to know what you're having?" Wow that's a lot to process. _What's __**Paul **__doing here? _I think venomously.

I am brought out of my mind rambles by fingers clicking in my face. "Eh… um…" I try to remember what she asked, oh oh, the sexes," Uhm sure…" I drag the last word out a little.

"Well it seems you are having one of each a girl and a boy! Congratulations! Oh and Bella, your father said that Sam will take your place as Alpha until you have the babies! You should be due in about 4 weeks from what Paul tells me." _Paul! _"He is very anxious to see you, is it alright if I let him in?" _**(A/N Don't worry she isn't forgiving him just yet, a little bit of torture first… mwahaha)**_

I smirk evilly, "Yeah let him in… but tell him he's in trouble! Thanks Sue!" after a questioning look she walks out the door! Haha the mutt won't know what hit him!


End file.
